Vani
Vani 'is a minor character whom made her debut in Athletic Ace: Sports. She is the younger sister of Asuka. Biography Early Life Along with her brother, Vani and Asuka migrated from Tibet.Athletic Ace: Sports, page 110 Athletic Ace: Sports Appearance Vani is a petite Tibetan young girl with fair skin and indigo eyes. She has long black hair tied into a form of two braids with bell-like hair ties. During Vani's first and second appearance in Book 27, she wore a sport coat with a zipper in the middle, and two contrasting colors- red and white, on the upper and lower part of her coat respectively. And below, she wore shorts with similar colors and black, thigh high socks that cover up her legs. Lastly, a pair of red sneakers with white highlights to match. However, for her third appearance, she wore a simple sports attire with short sleeves, a white trim located at the sides of her collar and its suspended area. White arm straps were located at the area of her biceps. In addition, her shirt was endowed with two different shades of gray, with the upper part being lighter than the lower one. She also wore shorts that was the same shade of gray as the lower part of her shirt and matching white trim at the suspended area. Vani still wore the same black thigh high stockings with her feet being covered with a simple pair of gray shoes.Athletic Ace: Sports, page 102 In her final/fourth appearance in Book 27, Vani wore a white sweater with two red trims (with the top being broader than the bottom) located around her chest area. To go with it, was a set of khaki trousers/shorts.Athletic Ace: Sports, page 148 Personality Vani is a bubbly and outgoing girl, yet slightly airheaded. She was a direct contrast to her brother Asuka's constant seriousness and torpor. She took delight in her skill of detecting one's physical ability by touching their wrists, and never miss an opportunity to use it on strangers she met. Her reaction towards the physical ability of different people are compelling, when she detect physical strength in people like Corey and Peter, she tends to display extreme happiness which comically scares the person, and depression and lethargy to those with poor strength like Emilia. Relationships Family Asuka Asuka is Vani's older brother. Vani showed faith and pride towards her brother's abilities and strongly believes that he will succeed in competitions. Despite her obvious difference in personalities from her brother, Vani deeply respects her brother's expertise and often supports him. Friends Corey Vani and Corey first met when they accidentally bumped into each other when Corey was walking home. When Corey helped her up from the ground, Vani had the chance to detect Corey's physical strength when she touched his wrist and immediately took a liking and admiration towards him. The two met again when Corey was having a competition against Asuka and Vani being one of the spectators. Vani quickly showed a warm and cheerful welcome when she saw the latter. Emilia Mia and Joni Love Interests Peter ''See Vanter. Abilities Trivia * "'''Vani" is a derivative (Italian) of the English and Greek name "Ann" * Vani has a "special ability", and that is sensing a person's athletic ability. ** She also mentioned that if she find a person with athletic talent, she will get excited, and will be disappointed if she touched weak muscles. References Navigation Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Non-SHPS students Category:Siblings Category:Needs Help Category:Younger Sibling